Menteuse
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Cinq fois elle a tenté de lui mentir, à lui comme à tous les autres. Cinq fois les autres l'ont crue. Pas lui.


**Nom :** Menteuse

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et son animé à ses producteurs/scénaristes/designers/etc. Leurs personnages ne sont pas forcément représentés ici à leur manière, pour connaître ce manga _lisez-le avant toute chose._ Je ne cherche pas à faire de l'argent avec non plus. La citation de Caligula de Camus, "_Essaie de comprendre_" est prononcé par Caesonia, qui parle à Scipion dudit Caligula, empereur sanguinaire et solitaire, rendu 'fou' depuis la mort de sa tite soeur et copine en titre -eh oui, les mœurs étaient différentes... Quand à la chanson, c'est Where will you go d'Evanescence. Pour une fois que je supporte les chansons de ce groupe ~ Les paroles ne sont pas dans le bon ordre, parce qu'hier je me suis endormie avec mes écouteurs et que j'ai rêvé de ça avec la chanson %)

**Auteur:** Rain

**Pairing/Personnages:** HaoXJeanne, Jeanne-centric, avec un soupçon de ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme du Reanne, et Reino, Sâckson, Yona et HoroMari sont mentionnés.

* * *

><p><strong>Scared to death to face reality<strong>  
>Terrorisée à l'idée de faire face à la réalité<br>** No one seems to hear your hidden cries**  
>Personne ne semble entendre les pleurs que tu caches<br>** You're left to face yourself alone**_  
><em>Tu as été laissée seule face à toi-même_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>1. Il ne m'a pas blessée.<em>

C'est ce qu'elle se dit, cette nuit-là, des heures après qu'elle ait sauvé la vie de cet ingrat de Tao Ren. Des heures après qu'elle ait failli se faire violenter par un Ryûnosuke trop aveuglé pour se rappeler que Marco et les autres étaient toujours présents. Des heures après que, sans une once de gratitude, ledit ingrat lui ait craché aux pieds.

Ça ne fait pas mal. Ce qu'il peut dire ou faire n'a aucune importance, il est plus faible qu'elle, il n'a en aucun cas le droit de la juger, voilà ce qu'elle a dit à Marco pour le rassurer. Et pourtant elle a encore l'impression d'entendre ses mots, comme une gifle glacée sur son visage couvert de sang. Pour le Tao, elle n'est qu'une gamine qui ne mérite aucun respect, aucun remerciement, et - elle a l'impression d'errer dans un labyrinthe.

Tout ce qu'elle a accompli, tout ce qu'elle a souffert pour que Marco et les autres aient une chance de se venger, d'être enfin heureux, ne vaut donc rien? Pourquoi est-elle ébranlée par ce que peut dire ou penser un pécheur, un enfant? Pourquoi -

Mais elle sait pourquoi. Elle le sait parfaitement, même, mais elle évite d'y penser trop souvent. L'idée que ce qu'elle peut faire ne vaut rien la terrifie, à cause de _lui._

Pas Ren Tao, bien sûr. Il n'est qu'un miroir, un rappel des mots cruels que _lui_ lui jette à la figure dès qu'il peut. Lors du combat des X-III. Dans l'avion, quand il savait que les autres ne les entendraient pas. Dans les rues, quand il les observe de loin et qu'elle peut entendre son rire écorcher ses oreilles.

Hao Asakura. Le mal incarné. Un homme - car _c'est _un homme, malgré ses simagrées et son air d'adolescent - si bas, si mauvais qu'il ne devrait même pas être _autorisé_ à respirer librement, et dont l'opinion, elle non plus, ne devrait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Devrait. Parce qu'elle, sainte et enfant, n'arrive pas à ne pas se sentir _humiliée_ au plus haut point devant l'indifférence affichée par son pire ennemi.

Celui-ci part d'un grand rire en l'entendant trembler dans sa prison de fer.

* * *

><p><strong>You play the role of all you long to be<strong>  
>Tu joue le rôle de celle que tu veux être<br>** But I, I know who you really are**  
>Mais moi, je sais qui tu es réellement<br>** You're the one who cries when you're alone**__  
><em>_Tu es celle qui pleure quand elle est seule

* * *

><p><em>2. <em>Je te hais.<em>_

C'est celui qui l'amuse le plus. Elle ne l'a jamais dit à voix haute - ils ne se sont jamais réellement parlé à part cette fois dans l'avion, mais elle n'avait rien dit - cependant elle s'efforce de le penser, le plus fort possible, comme si hurler un mensonge pouvait le rendre véridique. Car, malgré tout ce que l'Iron Maiden peut dire ou faire, elle ne le hait pas. La haine est un sentiment puissant, trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse l'éprouver pour quelqu'un qui ne lui a, en définitive, jamais rien fait personnellement. Oh, oui, elle peut tenter de le haïr par ricochet, en se répétant du matin au soir tout ce qu'il a pu faire à ses proches et leur famille, mais le mimétisme n'est pas un vrai sentiment. Jeanne ne le hait pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Quand il arrive enfin à l'atteindre, après la mort des X-II et sa résurrection, elle s'imagine le tromper. Elle ose enfin prononcer son mensonge, elle le lui lance à la figure comme un dernier rempart de protection. Quelque part, c'est cela, _un dernier bouclier_, car s'il y croyait il la tuerait peut-être, et elle n'aurait plus à regarder son monde se réduire en poussière. Mais il y a plus amusant à faire pour l'omnyôji, qui ignore son cri.

- Comment vas-tu?

Regard hostile et sceptique. Il est vrai qu'après avoir délibérément tenté de la tuer - uniquement pour écarter les Gandharas et leur plan concernant les cinq soldats - ce genre de questions est sûrement considéré comme déplacé de sa part. Mais elle devrait savoir qu'il n'aime pas les conventions et les habitudes. Il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut - et, à cet instant, il a envie de voir son ennemie déboussolée. Histoire de lui prouver, une fois de plus, qu'elle est faible.

- _Excusez-moi_, réussit-elle enfin à balbutier, son accent français surgissant dans sa confusion.  
>- Joli, remarque-t-il au passage. Au fait, tes lieutenants vont bien?<p>

Elle serre les poings et son visage se ferme. Il est vrai que le blond est encore dans le coma, songe-t-il avec un rictus narquois. Mais vraiment, elle devrait travailler son self-control. L'Iron Maiden semble déjà prête à exploser. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle parviendra à le battre, songe-t-il à faire remarquer, mais elle le devance, d'une voix ferme:

- Je vous déteste.

Et elle s'en va, d'un pas égal, mettant fin à la conversation. Hao sourit un instant, songeant aux précédentes pensées de l'Iron Maiden. Elle le déteste. Elle ne le hait pas.

- Eh bien, on avance, souffle-t-il au vent.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands<em>  
>Je suis si fatiguée de dire des mots que personne ne comprend<br>_ I can hear you in a whisper_  
>Je peux vous entendre en un murmure<br>_ But you can't even hear me screaming_  
>Mais vous n'arrivez même pas à entendre mes cris<p>

* * *

><p><em>3. Je préfère rester seule<em>

Elle le murmure contre la porte fermée de Marco, quand il s'est finalement écroulé dans son lit. Elle sait très bien que désormais, une partie de leurs masques est tombée - elle n'a plus besoin d'être une _sainte_, et lui un _ange_, mais elle continue de faire semblant, parce que c'est plus simple, parce que sans ça il se tuerait définitivement, parce qu'elle a peur de justement se retrouver vraiment toute seule. Cela, elle n'en est pas consciente, bien sûr_.  
><em>

Son raisonnement est autre, car pour elle la solitude, même douloureuse et brûlante, lui offre une sécurité. Seule il n'y a pas de risque qu'elle se trahisse, qu'elle fasse un faux pas, que quelqu'un comprenne enfin qu'elle n'y a jamais cru et qu'elle n'est pas la personne de bien qu'elle affiche. Que _Jeanne _n'a pas la force de l'_Iron Maiden._ Shamash le sait peut-être, elle n'est pas bien sûre, mais peu de choses intéressent le grand esprit et elle n'en fait certainement pas partie - en fait si, rajoute silencieusement celui qui l'écoute, cependant elle ne le sait pas.

Ce soir-là, il l'attend devant son instrument de torture, négligemment installé contre le mur. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas, comme incapable de l'approcher, et ça le fait sourire. Sans douceur - mais sans ironie non plus - il répète ses mots, _Je préfère rester seul_, et l'observe froncer les sourcils. Elle ne sait pas vraiment s'il se contente de répéter ou s'il parle de sa propre personne. _Essaie de comprendre_, lui offre-t-il avant de partir.

Elle ne comprend pas.

* * *

><p><strong>But where will you go<br>**Mais où iras-tu?**  
>With no one left to save you from yourself<br>**Sans personne pour te sauver de toi-même**  
>You can't escape the truth<br>**Tu ne peux échapper la vérité**  
>I realize you're afraid<br>**Je sais que tu as peur**  
>But you can't protect the whole word<br>**Mais tu ne peux protéger le monde entier**  
>You can't escape<br>**Tu ne peux t'échapper**  
>You don't want to escape<br>**Tu ne veux pas t'échapper**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>4. Je ne suis pas jalouse.<em>

Quand tout est bien fini, que la guerre est désormais derrière eux, les couples se mettent à fleurir tout autour d'elle. Yoh et Anna, Hans et Amano, Sâti et Jackson, celui qui la trouvait mignonne - Horokeu, se rappelle-t-elle plus tard - et Marion, la _vraie_ fille de Marco.

Quand à lui, celui qu'elle ne pourra jamais considérer autrement que comme Marco - père, protégé, lieutenant, protégeant - il se retrouve avec une grande famille. Sa vraie femme. Sa vraie fille. Meene. De temps en temps, Jeanne va les voir, mais ne reste jamais plus d'un après-midi, soit-disant parce qu'on a besoin d'elle à l'église du village où elle s'est retirée. Quand elle rentre, les yeux fatigués et le coeur serré, elle ne le remarque pas, la regardant d'en haut comme un enfant devant un puzzle presque terminé.

En fait, rien n'a changé depuis l'époque où, cachée par l'angle d'un couloir, elle regardait Meene entrer dans la chambre de son chef. Elle est heureuse pour eux, bien sûr - et puis pourquoi serait-elle envieuse? Avant, c'était simple - X-III, Meene était presque sûre de ne pas passer les matchs, et cela remplaçait l'envie par de la pitié et une rage folle envers Hao - mais maintenant, la litanie qu'elle s'imposait pour repousser cette émotion qu'elle déteste est devenue bien plus courte. Ce n'est pas sa place, ce n'est pas son rôle et elle ne voudrait pas être aimée par Marco de cette façon - mais elle se sent quand même trahie. Tout en sachant qu'elle est égoiste. Stupide. Naïve même.

Quand à _lui_, bien que ses sentiments à elle aient changés, ils n'en sont pas moins confus. Elle n'a là aussi aucun droit - aucune raison - d'être jalouse de son Shaman King. Pourtant elle l'est. Parce que lui, qui a tué, massacré sans distinction, a finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et il n'est plus seul. La vérité de ce jour-là - _Je préfère rester seul -_ est devenu mensonge à son tour. Hao n'est plus seul, sa mère est avec lui, comme les seuls qu'il a réussi à considérer comme ses amis, le diable, le chat et l'Africain. Devant eux, il n'a aucune raison de sourire quand il n'est pas heureux, parce qu'ils le connaissent suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il ment.

Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi elle voudrait que Marco ait cette faculté, lui aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>You think that I can't see right through your eyes<strong>  
>Tu penses que je ne peux pas voir à travers toi<p>

* * *

><p><em>5. Tu n'as aucune importance à mes yeux.<em>

Des années après, elle ne sait toujours pas mentir. Enfin, si. Elle ne sait juste pas _lui_ mentir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hao<span>:** ... Mouaaais... Dans les grandes largeurs ça va.

**Jeanne:** Je ne suis pas une menteuse!

**Hao:** On parie combien?

**Rain:** Le dernier... Je le trouvais bien comme ça... Mais maintenant je me dis que j'aurai dû continuer...

**Hao:** ... Eh, Jilly, elle nous ignore? C'est bien la première fois.

**Jeanne:** M'appelles pas comme ça! Pis d'abord, moi j'aime bien quand elle me laisse tranquille, même dans les notes.

**Rain:** ... ... OOOH! J'ai failli vous oublier mes chiwis! *over-soul God Hug*

**Hao&Jeanne:** Aaargh!

**Jeanne:** La prochaine fois, tu te tais, Hao!


End file.
